


Rumour Has It

by curiously_me



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2978522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet I wrote while listening to Adele's <i>Rumour Has It</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumour Has It

"Did you hear what Maggie at the front desk is swearing she saw?"

"Yeah, right! There's no way! Hell would freeze over before that happens."

"Mr. Palmer, would you kindly step back inside and do your job? Honestly, when I was your age I would never be caught dead eavesdropping on others. Especially not on such people as these."

"So, did you happen to catch what's got everyone in a tizzy?" Tony asked, taking a sip from the coffee cup in his hands as he moves to stand next to Gibbs.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs hid his smile behind his own cup of coffee. Yes, he knew what all the whispers were about, but he'd much rather wait for Tony to figure it out himself. After all, it wouldn't do for him to think Gibbs' was giving him special treatment, bringing him coffee just the way he liked it.


End file.
